"Fjord" of Cold Front
|} Fjord is a BLU Sniper TF2 Freak created by UrbanTheProfessional Contents Origin #Appearance #Personality and Behavior #Powers and Abilities #Faults and Weaknesses Origin Fjord was an ordinary BLU sniper who lived with a group of other BLU mercenaries up in Cold Front, but one day he discovered block off mines that lead deep underground. He decided to investigate, and found a ghost trapped by mysterious chains and ancient runes etched on the ground. The ghost pleaded for release, sounding very pitiful. He released the ghost, but it tricked him by possessing sniper after release. Afterwards, the mercenaries notice sniper has gone missing. Sniper soon returns, but now he looks very intimidating, and desires to kill all his fellow companions. After a large massacre those who escaped fled far from Cold Front, and "Fjord" as he is now called occupies most of Cold Front as his Territory, anyone who decides to dare enter will be at risk for their lives. Appearance Fjord appears as a BLU Sniper wearing the Cold Killer, a Villain's Veil, and the Extra Layer. He's usually seen carrying a Huntsman, Arrows coated in Ice (enlarged Spy-cicles). Personality and Behavior After the possession he became a very Cruel and Territorial freak, with little regard for anyone who dare to trespass on his claimed territory. However, he will not attack anyone he hasn't seen before until they've crossed his territorial line into Cold Front. If they crossed over, and cross back, he will still pursue. Because the ghost wishes to kill everyone in boundary, he will not care what team they are on, their affiliation, nor their purpose. All are dead in his eyes. Powers and Abilities His abilities originate from the power of the Ghost possessing him: - He coats his arrows in ice to chill his victims down so they can’t escape. - He can shoot an icy arrow into the sky that shatters into lots more of icy arrows to the ground - He can summon large icicles from the ground to slow people down, or stab them. - And lastly, He creates a gigantic Arrowcicle that he shoots at enemies, that pierces them and freezes their souls into the arrow as it passes through, and they turn into his minions. (They turn Blu, {if not already…} and they desire to serve him and protect his land.) { If hit by his Giant Arrowcicle, the victim will be possessed by the power of the ghost, and transform into mind-controlled minions. All with blank eyes, and turned BLU (if not already). These Minions are as fast as normal scouts, and have the same jumping capabilities as scouts. Though not very threatening individually, in decent to large numbers they are certainly a force to reckon with.} Faults and Weaknesses - Fjord is about as fast as a normal sniper, so really fast freaks or even normal scouts can outrun him. - Because of his territorial nature, his endless desire to pursue could get him lead into traps, or get himself in over his head. - He has the agility of a scout, but explosions or large area of effect attacks can pose a decent threat to him. - His minions are all as fast as normal scouts, and have the same jump height as scouts do. But they ''DO NOT KILL, ''they can knock you out, capture and bring you to Fjord, but they never kill any trespassers. - His minions also are as easy to kill as normal mercenaries without weapons, since the minions wield only bare hands, killing them off can be fairly simple if not overwhelmed. Category:Snipers Category:BLU Team Category:Elementals Category:Teamless